


Surrender

by Imhilien



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: If Sarah returned to the Labyrinth, he would be in charge, Jareth told himself. It's different though when she does return. Short story AU





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Labyrinth.

“I’ve come back to stay,” Sarah says firmly, mingled hope and wariness in her eyes.

Jareth had imagined countless times how things would go if there was a chance – the slightest chance – that Sarah would come back to him.

He would be scornful, he would demand her complete surrender to him.

But now, with Sarah here before him, a tall and captivating adult, he has to admit the truth.

The only surrender will be his… indeed, his heart has done so now, gladly.

“Forever?” he asks, unable to hide his hope.

Sarah smiled warmly.

“Forever.”

FINIS


End file.
